Just one look from you and I'm in love
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Onsehot. Because of a Concert festival in Domino, the rock star Yami Atemu, has to spend a weekend on an hotel but he is not very happy about it. But then he feels totally different when he knows Yugi. YxYY


Nekogal: I'm here with another one-shot, this one was an idea from yamixyugiyaoilover but she let me write it. Thank you by the way. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy it!

**NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I FORGET YOU I ALWAYS FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Yugi already grown up was about to end college, but still as he felt happy his Grandpa had problems, the bills were too high for him and the game shop was not enough to pay them. So the boy offered to work to help him, the only work vacant that he could find was at the 'Nakomi hotel'. It was not the best work of all but he accepted, especially because Grandpa let him to go to Yami Atemu's concert in the festival on a month, the best and most handsome singer ever known, well, by Yugi of course.

**One month later, that same day is Yami's concert (Isn't that great?)**

A huge black limo stopped in front of the recognized 'Nakomi Hotel'. The driver came outside and opened the door, from inside came a very handsome boy, with tri colored spiky hair and golden bangs, two beautiful and shining crimson eyes and pale skin; but still the handsome boy was angry for some reason, he crossed his arms waiting for his manager, Seto, to come out.

From the same limo a taller boy with blue eyes, short brown hair and a smile on his face came out. Seto looked at the rock star grinning "Come on, smile up again cousin, this hotel is the finest in all Domino. I'm sure you'll like it. And you better do because it was the only one available"

Yami grunted still angry, as he saw how the limo drove away "I don't care about this festival concert, it's just stupid I don't have time for this Seto"

Seto sighed like for ninth time in the day for the same reason "You don't have a choice, there a lot of fans waiting for you to go there. And also I already agreed"

Yami grunted once more "But you did not even ask me!"

Seto nodded "Oh yes I did"

"When?!"

"After your concert in Tokyo, and you said yes"

Yami lifted an eyebrow "You did? I don't remember"

Seto smiled in victory "Remember or not, we are already here, so get inside the Hotel, unless you want it by force" He showed his fist "I may be your manager but we are still cousins"

Yami sighed and walked inside without saying anything else

* * *

Yugi came running to the manager's office as fast as he could, he was wearing the blue uniform of the hotel which was a pair of blue pants and light blue buttoned shirt with his name. The boy panted as quietly as he could and waited for the manager to say something.

He had brown hair and green eyes covered in glasses, but instead of a blue uniform he was wearing a brown one. He cleared his throat and looked at Yugi calmly.

The boy gulped "Sir, I'm sorry I'm late when you called me, but I was cleaning room 639 and I couldn't-!

The manager interrupted him "Is ok Yugi, calm down. I just wanted to ask you a favor"

Yugi's attention was caught "Really? A favor? You can ask me anything you want sir, and I will make it"

The manager smiled "That's why I want you to do it. You see, today is coming a very special guest to our hotel. I believe you know he is-"

Yugi gasped of surprise "Yami Atemu?!"

The manager blinked at Yugi's reaction "Yes, him. And we have the honor to receive him in our hotel for a whole weekend. And I noticed you are a great worker, so I want you to please attend him while he is here with us. And you must obey every single order he says to you ok? We want that he enjoys his stay in here"

Yugi was so exited to have such an honor, to receive Yami Atemu, wow, and for that he was going to do his best. He nodded and bowed "Sure sir, thanks for giving this duty to me"

The other nodded "Your welcome, that was all, you may leave. I'm sure he is already outside the hotel"

And in just a second Yugi came running out of the room. The boy still feeling exited looked in the hall if the rock star had already arrived. Then he gasped at seeing that from the door Yami Atemu, and Seto came inside. Yugi did not feel his lungs, there was in front of him the most famous person in the world.

But he had to control himself, he took a deep breathe and walked kindly towards both. When he was with them Yami was already gone. Yugi had no option but to talk to Seto, he cleared his throat "Um, hi and welcome to the 'Nakomi Hotel' I'll be attending Yami Atemu while he is here, is there any way I can help any of you?"

Seto smiled at the boy "I'm fine, and thanks for receiving us. And yes, Yami could use some of your help" Yugi felt happier at listening this "You see, he is kind of angry because of the trip and maybe a small drink can calm him down, and his bags are already in his room"

Yugi smiled "I'll be pleasured to help him, but right now where is he?"

"He is in his room having some rest for tonight, if I'm not wrong his room is number 513. And if you don't find him in there, then we can panic" Then Seto left.

Yugi blinked at the sudden answer, but then he giggled at knowing to who he was working now, and then he walked to the kitchen as fast as he could.

* * *

Yami was trying to sleep in the bed of his room (A/N: Imagine the room however you want) he was tired, and in first place he did not want to be in that place. He sighed frustrated and closed his eyes trying the same but he failed.

He grunted frustrated and sat up, he crossed his arms in annoyance and looked at the wall where his favorite guitar was. He sure liked music, but somehow he did not feel the same when he played it, it was like something was missing in his life, like he needed something to fill him.

Yami sighed depressed now, he felt so alone, he wanted someone to love now, someone to sing, and someone to hold on his embrace. But it was going to be hard to find that person; it would be a miracle if that person came inside from the door.

Then suddenly the door was opened and a boy holding a drink on his right hand came in (Lol) Yami could not stop to look at him, there was something special about that boy. But yet, he was beautiful, his hair was like his but instead of golden bangs he had a small one on his forehead, his skin was white like snow, he had a delightful smile, soft and pink lips were the ones that make the smile appear. And for Ra, those eyes, amethyst, they were like gems.

The small boy somehow felt the gaze from the rock star and blushed. "Hi, I'm Yugi, a-and I brought you a drink if you are thirsty"

Yami looked carefully at Yugi, somehow he felt happy and smiled warmly at him "I can't believe there's an angel in my room"

Yugi blushed even more "I-I'll… leave you the drink on your nightstand…" He placed the glass on the nearest nightstand he saw "Listen, um, the manager told me that I was going to attend you at everything you need"

Yami smiled "You mean everything I say you will do it?"

Yugi felt nervous at the look of Yami "Um, hai. You know, I will be leaving now, if you need me you can call me at any time" Yugi was about to leave the room but then...

"Wait"

Yugi widened his eyes and gulped, was the hottest guy in the world calling him? Yugi turned around and gasped lowly at seeing Yami walking towards him. His crimson eyes now looked with hope for some reason.

Yami smiled kindly at Yugi "I want you to stay with me"

Yugi had no option but to obey what he said "Hai"

Yami sat on the bed and made some room to Yugi, the boy just sat down next to him wondering what his purpose was. "What do you need Mr. Atemu?"

Yami chuckled at the respect of Yugi towards him "Mr. Atemu is too formal don't you think? I want you to call me Yami, by now"

Yugi nodded "S-Sure" Yugi now realized, that he felt something very strange inside of him, something he never felt before.

Yami's gaze was now on Yugi's eyes "So are you coming to the festival?"

Yugi nodded quickly "Sure, I've planned it since a month ago, and I felt so exited to see you- I mean to hear you singing"

Yami smiled "You like my songs?" His voice turned kind and soft.

"Yes, I think they are beautiful"

Yami stood up and walked to the wall where his guitar was, he picked it up and sat next to Yugi again "Then if you think so, you will like this. Is a new song I'm working on, I never sang it before to anyone"

Yugi blushed, he was the first person to hear a song of Yami Atemu, how wonderful was that, but still what does it mean?

Yami cleared his throat and played the instrument.

**(A/N: I made this song on my own ok? Do not copy it please)**

_I've always wondered_

_What was true love _

_And always doubted _

_If it could be found_

_I did not believe _

_Soul mates could exist _

_Not even imagining _

_It could be seen by me_

_I want to see _

_I want to feel _

_What is it like _

_And how it can be_

_Help me find it _

_Let me hear it _

_Help me sense it _

_Please guide me _

_Now that I'm looking _

_For you_

_I want to hold your hand _

_And not let you go _

_I need to hold you _

_And think of you all night_

_Please don't leave me _

_Now that I need you here _

_You're the reason that I exist _

_And I feel you're part of me_

_Help me find it _

_Let __me hear it _

_Help me sense it _

_Please guide me _

_Now that I'm looking _

_For you_

_But now let me tell you _

_I, love you…_

When the song was over Yami looked with such kind and love that Yugi blushed even more. That song was beautiful, especially because Yami sang it personally to him. Does it mean that Yami-?

The rock star stroke Yugi's hair softly and slowly "What do you think?"

Yugi was not able to speak because of the movements of the other, until he took a deep breathe "It's beautiful. Is it dedicated to someone?"

Yami smiled "Yes"

"M-May I know to whom?"

Yami then stroke Yugi's cheek softly with his thumb "It's for you"

Yugi blushed even more, and looked down at his hands. If what Yami said was true, then it meant that in just a second Yami fell in love with him. And more curious was that he did too.

The rock star moved his body closer to Yugi's, touching the soft hand of the other with his "You know Yugi, before I met you, I did not feel happy when I played my songs. But now, somehow with you here you make me feel…"

"In love?" Yugi's heart pounded harder when Yami nodded.

"It's something I can't explain, it just happened. But now I want you to do something for me" Yug stood in silence waiting for the order "I want you to love me as well for who I am, not for just being a rock star, please"

Yugi held Yami's hand and locked his gaze on the other's eyes "I already do" Then without thinking twice he leaned to Yami's face and kissed him.

At first Yami widened his eyes in shock, but then he returned the kiss at tasting sweet Yugi's lips. He held Yugi's head and kissed deeper, as he danced inside the moist cavern with Yugi's tongue.

The smaller moaned lowly at the abilities of Yami with his tongue, he was pretty good, and the best of all was that it was his first kiss, and with the person he loved.

They separated and stared at each other. Yami smiled happily and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Does this mean, you love me?"

Yugi nodded blushing "I do"

The rock star smiled happily "I do too. Thank you"

Yugi sat on Yami's lap "You're welcome"

"So tell me, are you going to my concert tonight?" Yami asked

Yugi shook his head "No, I already had the best day of my life with you"

Yami chuckled "You sure?"

Yugi nodded.

The rock star caressed Yugi's hair "Then at least let me give you the best day of your life"

Yugi giggled "Sure, why not?"

Yami smiled "Perfect, now I want you to lie on the bed"

Yugi at first did not captured the words but then he realized what he said, and little nervous did "Um, we are not going to…?"

Yami shook his head "Of course not, just a little fun between us. Have no fear"

Yugi gulped "Ok"

Yami smirked "Now I want you to tell me, where is your sensitive spot in your neck?"

The smaller blushed "M-My collar bone…"

Yami smiled "Great" Then he leaned down on top of Yugi's body and kissed, nipped and licked the soft collar bone of the other one. Yugi not been able to hold it let out a moan of pleasure.

Yami satisfied with the sound that came from Yugi kept nipping the same spot. Yugi this time held the moan inside his throat. Yami wanting to make Yugi let out the moan kissed him tenderly on the lips. Yugi returned the kiss with enthusiasm; in his entire life nobody had ever done something as wonderful as that.

Yugi moaned inside the kiss, pleasing Yami's whishes. He licked Yugi's lips lovely, then he nipped the collar bone again like a thirsty vampire, leaving the mark of his teeth on it.

But from outside someone knocked the door. Yami stopped his actions and sat on the bed again like nothing happened. Yugi stood up quickly and opened the door. Outside was Seto with his arms crossed but smiling.

Seto came inside and looked at Yami who was panting because of before, then he looked at Yugi who was panting too, the Seto noticed the mark of teeth on his neck.

Seto laughed then looked at his cousin "Did I interrupt something?"

Yami stood up and cleared his throat "Kind of, all I need to say is that I'm happy now"

Seto lifted an eyebrow "You happy? I did not know you knew the meaning of 'happiness' and may I know why you are now?"

Yami walked next to Yugi and held his shoulders "Because I'm in love" Then he gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek.

Seto smiled at his cousin "That's good to hear"

"But now Seto, I'd like you do a favor to me" He turned at Yugi "I want you to please make a reservation for us in the finest restaurant in the city, for tonight. I'd like to spend some time with Yugi alone" He winked at Yugi.

Seto chuckled "Sure thing cousin. But by now prepare yourself for the concert, it'll be in three hours" Then he left the room.

Yami smiled at Yugi "So what do you say?"

Yugi nodded "I'd love to"

"Is it a date?

Yugi chuckled "It is a date"

After spending sometime together, Yami had to go to the concert. When he did Yugi had to stay in the hotel, so he turned the TV on still being in Yami's room to see the concert in live from MTV (A/N: I do not own MTV)

He sat on the bed and watched how the concert was beginning. Finally after the crowd stopped screaming Yami came out with an electric guitar on his hands, he stood in front of the microphone and spoke _"This song is dedicated for a very special person to me. And wherever he is I hope he enjoys it"_

Yugi smiled and listened once more how Yami played the song of before.

After the concert when Yami left Yugi was already at home, waiting for his date to come. Finally after waiting patiently someone knocked his door, when he opened he smiled at seeing Yami with a bunch of red flowers smiling. Yugi giggled and received them. "They are beautiful"

"Not as much as you" Yugi blushed at the compliment "You ready to go?"

Yugi nodded "Sure, I am"

Yami still smiling held Yugi's hand and led him outside to a black limo waiting for them.

**YOU MAY THINK IT'S A JOKE BUT IT'S NOT, SOUL MATES DO EXIST**

Nekogal: There you go! I hope you enjoyed the way I wrote it, and again I thank yugixyamiyaoilover for letting me write it. I know she would be happy to read your reviews as I will so please do. Jaa-ne!


End file.
